


Déjà vu

by JestersCanvas



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Precognition, Psychic Abilities, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestersCanvas/pseuds/JestersCanvas
Summary: When Mabel Pines finally arrives in Gravity Falls for the summer, she can't wait to start having fun! No matter the place, Mabel can always have a positive experience!However, her plans change as she starts getting visions from the future that's accompanied by an odd feeling that she can't shake.Hasn't she seen this before?-◬-Disclaimer:I do not own Gravity Falls; this is just a fan fiction based on the show.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Déjà vu

The setting sun bathed the forest in a golden hue and cast shadows behind the trees. Only the wildlife and the buzzing of various insects could be heard. A small figure sat in the shadow of a large redwood tree. The person mentioned currently had their head enveloped in a pink sweater which appeared to be decorated in a confetti pattern.

Suddenly as if someone had spoken to them, her head came out from the over-sized sweater. Most of the girl's long hair still stayed inside the sweater and her yellow headband was slightly askew. Her eyes were rimmed with red as if she had been crying. As her mouth began to move, no words could be heard.

The girl's dark brown eyes look up as a man emerges from behind a tree. His mouth also moved, although no words came out. As he messes with his watch-like device his jumpsuit switches from static to a bland grey. His goggles were tinted so that his eyes couldn't be seen. A look of recognition quickly takes over her face of confusion when she finally sees the man's full figure.

They continue to have an unheard conversation. The pre-teen wipes her remaining tears off her rosy cheeks. Her eyes then glance over to his watch and a blue holographic image hovers above the silver device. It looked sort of like a high-tech snow globe but instead of fake snow and a happy snowman there was a space-like material defying gravity.

The girl in the sweater seems to nod then gently pulls the rest of her hair out from her clothing. She then crawls over to a worn out brown bag and opens it. After reaching around for a few seconds, she pulls out a perfect replica of the hologram. Holding it carefully in both of her small hands, she brings it closer to herself and raises an eyebrow before holding it out to the odd looking man.

The man in the jumpsuit quickly walks closer to the mysterious object and seemed very anxious to get his thick hands on it. He practically snatches it from her hands. The man was visibly shocked as he looked at the object in his hands.

Suddenly, a shatter could be heard. The man's hand had slipped on purpose which had caused the contents of the snow globe to scatter on the patch of dirt beneath his feet. The man's voice could finally be heard. Maniacal laughter echoed throughout the forest as the man slowly removed his goggles.

The last thing she could see were piercing yellow eyes staring directly at her.

-◬-

Mabel woke up with a gasp.

That was the most intense dream she'd ever had. The sense of dread from the nightmare had settled deep into her very being. Crazed laughter echoed through her head and it was as if the man's eyes were seared into her brain. The dream was unusual compared to all her other dreams. Usually her dreams involved more non threatening stuff. Like puppies.

It was almost as if it was a sign for what was to come, like a terrible omen. After all, that was her in the dream, right? And Dipper once told her that dreams were based on what you were subconsciously thinking about, or something like that, so why was she suddenly having dreams about wacky snow-globes and bright yellow eyes?

Oh boy, she must've drank too much Mabel juice. Time to add weird dreams to the long list of side effects.

She sighed gently and wiped the sweat off of her glitter covered face with her sleeve. Looking out the bus window, a water tower with the words "GRAVITY FALLS" painted onto it could be seen clearly.

They were here!

"Dipper!" She practically pounced on her twin. Grabbing a hold of his arm, she began to shake it. He blinked groggily and glared at her, seeming upset that she had woken him up. She then pointed out the window to reveal a wide view of the Oregon forest. Dipper let out a yawn and joined her side to look out the window.

Quickly forgetting about her unusual nightmare, she began to think about all the things she would do in Gravity Falls! Maybe she would finally get a boyfriend! Forget 'maybe', she would definitely get a boyfriend this summer. And she would get to meet her great uncle Stanford.

Huh, great uncle. Grunkle. Grunkle Stan had a nice ring to it.

"Well, this is certainly a change," Her brother said as he shifted back to his aisle seat. Mabel glanced back at her brother with a smile on her face.

"A welcome change! Aren't you excited about being in a new town which we've never heard about that's full of people we've never met? It's a dream come true!" The girl was practically buzzing in her seat.

On the other hand, Dipper seemed less thrilled than her. He began to gather his luggage and Mabel did the same.

"Eh, I don't know about that. I would have rather stayed back in Piedmont," He rubbed at his arm nervously. His sister playfully elbowed him.

"Hey, don't be so negative! There's gotta be something you can look forward to here," She took a moment to think. What would Dipper like in Gravity Falls?

"What about the town itself? It's so mysterious, like, we've never even heard of it before! You could probably find out some cool stuff about the town and other nerd stuff like that," Mabel knew Dipper loved all that mystery junk so it was perfect! Besides, she had a feeling that their trip in Gravity Falls would be anything but ordinary. Her twin seemed unsure at first, but then a small smile formed on his face.

"Yeah, I guess I could. Thanks Mabel," the boy said as he adjusted his worn out hat.

"No problem Bro-Bro," she wrapped an arm around her sibling in a half hug and then pulled away excitedly.

"We're almost there!" she let out a high pitched squeal and stood up. She pulled a bright pink visor out of one of her bags and strapped it onto her head. Dipper gave her a confused look and looked out of their window.

"How would you know that? We've never been to Gravity Falls before,"

"Pshh, just call it a Mabel Hunch," She winked at him.

Soon the bus abruptly stopped which had caused the twin's faces to hit the seat in front of them. Dipper rubbed his head, however Mabel was unfazed by the sudden bus seat mouth to mouth. They were finally at their Grunkle's house! As she and Dipper gathered their suitcases and bags, Mabel practically gleamed at the thought of her upcoming summer.

She couldn't wait to find the perfect boyfriend, and knit her new friends matching friendship sweaters, and show off her arts and craft skills, and make the ultimate summer scrapbook, and meet her Grunkle, and probably, just maybe, own a pet pig, and, and-

"Hey Mabel, you coming?" her brother called out to her, bringing her out of her thoughts. Her brother was already near the exit of the bus and that's when she realized she was holding up the bus driver. The girl blushed lightly then grabbed both of her bags.

"Yeah!" She nodded and began to walk down the bus aisle. As she stepped out of the bus her eyes immediately gravitated towards the large cloud of smoke in front of her. When the smoke finally cleared where there was once nothing, a coughing elderly man once stood. Mabel felt some serious déjà vu going on as the well dressed man in a fez twirled his staff and pointed towards the building behind him.

She shrugged the odd feeling off and stared at the older man with wide eyes. This man, with the weird fez with what appeared to be a pacman fish printed on it, must be her Grunkle! Mabel wasn't too sure on what it was but it looked interesting at least. When the man finished coughing he mumbled something under his breath then seemed to remember that he was in the presence of two kids.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" Stan exclaimed in a gruff, yet welcoming, voice. Mabel dropped her bags and sprinted towards the man.

"GRUNKLE STAN!" the girl wrapped her short arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

"What a-" he gasped out, "tight hug. I can feel all of my ribs cracking!" He looked at Dipper.

"Grunkle? What- Is, is this normal?" He asked the boy.

"Just let it happen," Dipper responded. After one final pat-pat on the back, Mabel let go of her Grunkle and went back to stand next to Dipper. She had a bright grin on her face which displayed her braces clearly.

Stan tried to wipe some of the glitter that had rubbed off of him but it wouldn't come off. Mabel knew it would never be glitter free again. She knew from experience.

"Well, I guess I should show you around now," their Grunkle made a 'follow me' motion with his hand then proceeded to begin walking back to the Mystery Shack. The twins glanced at each other briefly then gathered their luggage. They then followed the man down the dirt path to the entrance of the place they would be staying for the summer.

As Mabel made her way to the Shack she had a feeling that she was going to love it here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading the first chapter of Déjà vu! 
> 
> This will be my first fan fiction so constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
